rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightsen
Info Lightsen, sometimes known as "Mr. Lightsen", is the Arkean Warrior of Light, second-in-command of Mackenzie Manticore's 26th faction of the Manticore Clan, and the greatest protector of Earth. He can be short-tempered and stubborn in nature, but he is kindhearted and benevolent nonetheless. He is the main protagonist of the graphic novel series Relic of Light. Appearance Lightsen has the appearance of a 17-year-old boy, donning a simplistic blue suit that has his emblem resembling a four-point star located in his chest to match what appears to be a helmet, which is actually the rest of his head. He has a very skinny exterior, which causes many of his foes to underestimate him heavily. He is a very charismatic alien, however, able to make friends and gain the affections of various females, much to his embarrassment and chagrin. Personality Despite his teenage appearance, Lightsen is mature, serious, and reserved for a good reason and is never shown smiling. He is depicted as a kind-hearted and benevolent alien who puts everybody else before his own welfare. He is shown to care much about all forms of life, and will go to great lengths to protect life itself, even if it means sacrificing himself to do it. Despite his benevolent nature, he has been shown to have a short-tempered and stubborn side. Lightsen often falls into outbursts from his friends' various antics, particularly Mr. Manticore's perverted nature. Despite this, he gets along swimmingly with his friends and is often very tempered with them. Lightsen is also shown to be very well-mannered, respectful, and polite, and can be quite sociable when in a good mood. However, Lightsen can also come across as insecure, due to his "failure" to protect Mackenzie's wife, Molly, from being brutally murdered because he looked up to her ever since they met. He also has a down-to-earth side, showcasing that despite being a godlike alien, he hates the idea of being compared to one, preferring to be treated as just another ordinary person. Powers Arkean Physiology As an Arkean, Lightsen possesses abilities that easily surpass the capabilities of any other being, including deities of elite status, making him one of, if not the most, powerful beings in the universe. Naturally, to beings that are significantly weaker than him, Lightsen is like a deity of ancient proportions. Mackenzie has even stated that Lightsen is capable of single-handedly wiping out the entire universe if it piqued his interest, but the latter refuses to do so due to having an innate love for life itself. This statement hints that Lightsen is more powerful than all of creation. Ultipotence Lightsen is virtually omnipotent, and thanks to his traits as an Arkean Warrior, his skills infinitely surpass that of the average near-omnipotent being. Despite having unparalleled power at his disposal, Lightsen is somewhat inexperienced and is unable to do much with it as a result. Nigh Omniscience Lightsen is one of, if not the, smartest beings in the universe. He has a level of intelligence and thought capacity that is unparalleled by anybody else, as he has a deep understanding of the universe. However, he only uses this ability for inconsequential things, like passing on words of wisdom, solving complicated puzzles (a Rubik's Cube, for example), or written exams. Limitless Strength Lightsen possesses bottomless strength, being able to perform feats that no one else is capable of pulling off, such as lifting objects of infinite mass and weight, fighting against insanely powerful beings with relative ease, raining unparalleled destruction upon various galaxies, and is even capable of doing so much as crush a supermassive black hole. Nigh Invulnerability Lightsen’s body is nigh indestructible, allowing him to effortlessly withstand things without so much as having a single scratch on him, such as the weights of massive objects, environments that have an extreme climate, falls from great heights, the vacuum of outer space, high-speed collisions, explosions the size of planets and stars, the intense gravitational pull of a black hole, and so on. Even events that are capable of ending the universe cannot destroy him. Limitless Speed Lightsen can run and fly at speeds that surpass even light itself, being able to reach the other side of the universe almost instantly and return to his original point just as quickly. He is also capable of breaking out of any and all time-binding abilities and outrunning and outflying beings who are capable of nearing his speed. Limitless Stamina Lightsen never grows tired at all. He is capable of surviving flying at high speeds into space and underwater. He is able to perform feats without showing a single sign of fatigue, such as taking on an opponent many times his size. He can also recover from being dazed almost instantaneously. He can fight without ever slowing down, even if the fight persisted for millennia at a time. Power of Flight Lightsen is capable of flying, regardless of whether he is on a planet has gravity comparable to a neutron star or the zero-gravity area space. Unlike angels who are only able to fly for five minutes at a time, Lightsen can fly indefinitely. His glow effect is green in color. Sub-Zero Breath Lighsen is capable of releasing breath that is not only powerful enough to blow opponents away, but intense enough to freeze them for days at a time. Apparently, his breath smells like spearmint due to him unintentionally swallowing too much toothpaste. Laser Vision Lightsen is capable of releasing beams of light from his eyes that are capable of destroying planets or even galaxies in seconds, depending on its size, power, and intensity. Limitless Energy Supply Lightsen possesses an energy source that will never run out, making him immune to attacks that would drain energy and is capable of performing feats that require energy indefinitely. Pure Heart Lightsen possesses a heart that is devoid of evil, malice, and so on. He cannot be corrupted by any evil power by any means necessary. Absolute Uniqueness Lightsen’s physiology puts him in a class by himself. So much so, in fact, that nobody can copy his body or his abilities. Anybody who knows Lightsen well would recognize the ruse immediately should one attempt to take Lightsen’s physical appearance. Godlike Lifespan Lightsen possesses longevity comparable to a god, so he is able to live as long as any deity. He is also completely immune to aging, so even if millions of years had passed by, he would still retain the appearance of a 17-year old boy. Transformation Should he be put in a dire situation, Lightsen can transform to boost his already insane power. As of now, he can only transform into a Super Arkean. In said form, he is green in appearance and his eyes are turquoise. Weakness Lightsen is immune to any and all threats, including the end of the universe. Only attacks from other Arkeans can harm and most likely kill him. He is also suspectible to flinching from most attacks and can be knocked out if hit hard enough. Backstory 700 million years ago, Lightsen was born from the post-apocalyptic slime of his home planet, Arkea. He immediately took flight to outer space in search of a new home. Due to spending millions of years alone, the alien is left with poor social skills and a longing to make friends, developing a kind-hearted and gentle personality along the way. The Outer God, Azathoth, picks a fight with the nigh-omnipotent Arkean 30 million years later, but ends up sealed in the young star VY Canis Majoris. His great-great grandson, Cthulhu, captures the warrior 20 million years later, injecting a mind-control serum and making a foul puppet out of him. Unbeknownst to his captor, Lightsen eventually expelled the serum out of his body and when the Great Old One prepared to enslave a planet, he fought back, pushing back the Cthulhu Army and saving the planet’s inhabitants. In a fit of rage, however, Lightsen hunted down and seemingly slaughtered all of Cthulhu’s family members, including the fire elemental Cthugha and the King of Chaos Nyarlathotep. After his rampage, Lightsen resumed his search for a home. In 1945, he arrived on a unique planet inhabited with beings known as humans; Earth. The Arkean decided to settle there, all the while performing insane feats that make him a hero. In 1946, he joined the 26th faction of the Manticore Clan, and continued his exploits as a hero since then. He finally fulfilled his wish in making friends in 2012, but he retains his introverted demeanor. History Onslaught of the Prismatic Samurai An army of space pirates, known as the Cthulhu Army, invades Jackson, Wyoming. One of the troops declares humanity's freedom to be forever over, only to be silenced by his commanding officer, Prizem. Drilliam arrives to halt the army's progress, calling the rest of the aliens to action and engaging Prizem in battle. When the latter starts to gain the upper hand, however, Mackenzie has his 6-year-old son, Leonix, summon Lightsen into battle. Prizem was ready to finish off Tesla, Drilliam, and Sirius, only to be warned by one of his troops of the incoming alien. The invaders dismiss the Arkean as a useless weakling due to his appearance. To Prizem's shock and dismay, Lightsen proves otherwise by landing a blow powerful enough to kill all of the troops instantly and leave a crater across half of the northern parts of continental America. The commanding officer successfully lands a devastating blow on Lightsen, only to discover that the attack had little effect on him. Lightsen and Prizem then engage in ferocious combat while the others watch. When the Arkean gains the upper hand, Prizem, in a desperate act, unleashes his Prismatic Cannon attack. Lightsen counterattacks with his laser vision, effectively winning the fight. When Prizem attempts seppuku, Lightsen blocks this and offers the former a chance to give up his evil ways. Prizem, after doing some thinking, accepts, and the Lightsen's group of heroes depart. Unbeknownst to them, Requiem has witnessed the events that unfolded and reports the incident to her master, Cthulhu. The Kooran Warrior and Her Pet Two days later, the heroes were doing their usual peace-time routine when Lightsen heard a scream from Leonix's room. Lightsen rushed to the room to find that Leonix was being kidnapped by Requiem. The Kooran flew off with the Manticore cub while Lightsen came to the now reformed Prizem's aid. After rallying Sirius and Axcalibur, Lightsen pursued Requiem. The Cthulhu Army, led by Requiem and Jabber the Wock, has invaded Tokyo. Fortunately, the Manticore Clan's 35th faction has arrived to prevent enslavement from occurring. Requiem steps in and eliminates a few brave soldiers herself before Lightsen and the others arrive. Jabber alerted Requiem of the incoming enemies, only for the latter to be shot by the 35th Faction's leader, Aya Tatsumaki. Requiem flew towards the human with intent to kill her, only for Lightsen to engage her in combat. War between the Manticore Clan (along with Sirius, Axcalibur, and Prizem) and the Cthulhu Army (with Jabber) was waged. Lightsen landed the first blow on Requiem, launching her to Greece in the process. The two aliens landed vicious blows for a while until Lightsen, who was concerned about causing collateral damage, launched Requiem to Antarctica. The Kooran warrior, who was now enraged, releases all of her power, transforming into her transcendent Phantom Berserker mode. Lightsen evens the odds by activating his Limit Break before engaging Requiem in another fierce battle. Back in Japan, Sirius and Prizem both were beaten in battle. Axcalibur was on the verge of losing when Aya killed Jabber with her sniper, causing the latter to drop the cage Leonix was in. Axcalibur rushed to save the cub, but a Manta Fly reached him first and carried him off. Lightsen catches wind of this and, provoked by a rather spiteful taunt from Requiem, flies into a fit of rage, gaining the upper hand. Requiem tries to counterattack the uncontrollably furious Arkean to no avail. Lightsen had calmed down before he could deal a killing blow on Requiem, offering her a chance to abandon the Cthulhu Army. Requiem initially refuses on the grounds that she has to liberate her family from Cthulhu's grip on them by killing Lightsen. Lightsen convinces her to join the forces of good by revealing the truth about her parents. The next day, Mackenzie reprimands Lightsen for the failure of the rescue mission. Cthulhu, angry himself at Requiem's betrayal, decides to finish the job himself. He invades Croakon and, after a brief argument with Leonix, cast the cub out of his spaceship, hoping the fall would kill him. Tyranny Has Many Forms - Cthulhu, the Enslaver of Worlds The next day, Lightsen and the others pinpoint Cthulhu's current location via a super-beacon Leonix hid in his pocket. Prizem reveals that the Croakonians have a very precious fuel source and that Cthulhu will be unstoppable if he enslaves the planet. The heroes arrive on Croakon by teleporting the house with a hyperdrive. Leonix, who survives the fall, manages to evacuate a Croakonian family a few minutes prior to their arrival. He reunites with his father, but is distrustful towards Lightsen upon being told who the latter really is. Lightsen is about to reveal the truth when Mackenzie is incapacitated by Cthulhu. Lightsen engages Cthulhu in a final confrontation. Banshee and the others liberate the enslaved Croakonians via the former's Warp-Bots. Cthulhu discovers that his victims had escaped and, in a fit of anger, transforms into a gigantic abomination. Lightsen's allies still try to ward the monster off, to no avail. Cthulhu proceeds to defeat the group easily. Lightsen begs for Cthulhu to stop his rampage and engage him in battle. Leonix is instantly rendered unconscious to the point of a near-death experience when Cthulhu attacks him after he insults him, sending Lightsen over the edge. Mackenzie regains consciousness and spots his near-dead son and a traumatized Lightsen, demanding to the latter to reveal what had transpired. Cthulhu's soldiers proceeded to finish Lightsen off when he lets loose a burst of light, killing them all in the process. Cthulhu and Mackenzie both stare in shock and awe when they see that Lightsen has awakened a hidden power inside him. Lightsen tells Mackenzie to leave Croakon as quickly as possible. The Manticore initially refuses, but Lightsen was not in the mood for nonsense and convinces him to leave while he still had restraint. Cthulhu tries to prevent this by telekinetically throwing an ion bomb possessing infinite weight. Lightsen manages to catch the bomb with ease and throws it at Cthulhu's spaceship, destroying it and killing the remaining Cthulhu Army soldiers in the process. Leonix recovers from his near-death experience after encountering a robot-like entity. Banshee confirms that Lightsen has become a Super Arkean after Mackenzie explains what happened back at Croakon. Meanwhile, Lightsen and Cthulhu are locked in combat for ten days straight without tiring. The battle is fought with such intensity and power it destroys planet Croakon in the process, but the two fighters are not fazed by it. Lightsen launches Cthulhu to the other side of the Milky Way upon landing a decisive blow on him. However, Cthulhu is far from beaten, as he unleashes his ultimate attack on Lightsen, sending the latter crashing into a large planetoid. Lightsen, determined and still driven by anger despite reverting to his base form, unleashes an ultimate attack of his own; the Ancient Celestial Novalaser. The beam struggle releases so much power, it temporarily generates a black hole. Lightsen, aware of the potential threat it poses, overwhelms Cthulhu, finally finishing him off for good. After the Cthulhu War - Peace At Last! Leonix and Requiem are flying a kite when Mackenzie decides to tell his son the truth. He does this by having him and Requiem read the Arkean section of a mythology book. The pages displayed leave Leonix with a revelation; in his own words, Lightsen is an ultipotent alien god that has existed since primordial times easily capable of fixing the universe's issues. Mackenzie pleads his son not to let Lightsen hear him say anything like that, for he has no interest in worship and glory like other gods. Later, Mackenzie and the aliens have a grand dinner as celebration for their victory against Cthulhu. At this moment, Banshee takes up the courage to propose to Psyren, who he has been dating for over a year. She accepts when an alien lands on Earth. Said alien turns out to be Lightsen, much to Mackenzie's sheer happiness and relief. Leonix and the other aliens happily reunite with the savior of the galaxy and the former forgives Lightsen for keeping his origins a secret from him. Mackenzie arranges a meeting with Lightsen, asking if Cthulhu was the last of his species. Lightsen reveals that there are others like the Enslaver of Worlds and that they'll likely come to Earth in hopes of exacting revenge. Later, the heroes make a quick stop at a cheesecake factory, to Lightsen's delight. Tesla musters the courage to confess her feelings to Lightsen, only to be rejected on the grounds that she is too young (by 700 million years). Afterwards, they begin their training at a local park. A New Threat... At a godly realm above the land of Japan, a goddess soaks in a natural hot spring when a fairy informs her of a being whose power far surpasses the gods (that entity being Lightsen). Near Mount Fuji, an alien prince and his group of allies feel a great tremor, indicating that the Cthulhu Incident is only the beginning... Trivia * Lightsen can get easily embarrassed when one talks about his marital status. * Lightsen suffers from arachnophobia, so he is prone to panic at the sight of a spider. * Lightsen is pretty much innocent, so he is immune to seductions, innuendos, and the like. Category:Male Character Category:Takoberushton Category:Aliens Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Omnipotent Beings